DPA03
The Mystery Boy, Jun!! (Japanese: なぞの少年・ジュンあらわれる!! The Mysterious Boy: Enter Jun!!) is the third chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! . Plot As their journey continues, Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Floaroma Town, where they meet , who tells them that Professor Rowan has also sent him on a quest to find and then professes his love to Mitsumi. She tries to put him off by showing him Hareta's , however he is unimpressed due to owning one himself. Jun then challenges Hareta to a Pokémon battle, but after discovering that he only has Piplup, he changes his mind, telling him to at least try catching a few more Pokémon before taking him on. After an explanation on how to catch Pokémon, Hareta dashes off to catch some. After a few attempts, he manages to catch a Shinx and returns to challenge Jun. However, before they can begin, they are interrupted by some people who tell them that the Valley Windworks is being attacked by Team Galactic. Hareta and Jun make their way inside where they meet Mars and have a Double Battle with Jun's Turtwig and Hareta's Piplup against Mars's Zubat and Purugly. Piplup is put to by Purugly's , but Hareta receives an from Jun. Purugly then destroys the electrical grid with its so that the lights go out. Leaving Zubat as the only one with any visibility. Hareta switches Piplup out for Shinx, and using the light generated from its , they are able to finish off Zubat. Mars then comments that the light only lasts for a moment until Shinx starts supplying power to the broken grid, restoring the lights. Piplup is then sent out to deliver a as the final blow. Mars retreats, assuring Hareta and Jun that "it won't be like this next time!". After deciding that they're both tired out after that battle, Jun suggests they postpone their own match for a later date as he and Hareta go their separate ways. Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Floaroma Town. * introduces himself and professes his love for Mitsumi. * Jun challenges Hareta to a , but retracts the invitation when he discovers that Hareta hasn't any Pokémon other than yet. * Hareta a . * The Valley Windworks is attacked by Team Galactic. * Hareta and Jun take Mars on in a Double Battle and defeat Team Galactic. * Hareta and Jun decide to postpone their battle for a later date and go their separate ways. Debuts Humans * Mars Pokémon debuts * (Jun's) * (Jun's) * * * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * * ( ; new) * ( ) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Roark (flashback) * Mars * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; new) * (Jun's) * (Jun's) * (Mars's) * ( ) * ( s') * (Trainer's; fantasy) * * * (×2; one in a fantasy) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA03 zh:DPA03